The uses of a stopwatch
by Laurenke1
Summary: Little drabbles about what Ianto and Jack could’ve been up to with a stopwatch. Set after the “they keep killing Suzie” episode. rating may go up and the warning may very in each drabble.
1. Sucking

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood or the characters that play in ****it; it all belongs to the BBC and the brilliant actors. **

**Note: inspiration from the stopwatch scene about what Jack and Ianto can do with a stopwatch. So basically just small drabbles between a 100 and 200 words. I'll have you know that this is the first time that I write something Torchwood related so just so you know, help me out if this is too badly written. **

**Summary: Little drabbles about what Ianto and Jack could've been up to with a stopwatch. Set after the "they keep killing Suzie" episode. **

**Author: Laurenke1. **

**Title: The uses of a stopwatch. **

**Word count: 142**

_Sucking_

"Yes, open up, that is a good boy. Keep sucking." Jack grinned at Ianto, his eyes sparkling as they met the other man's over his office desk.

His finger was pressed on the button of the stopwatch, eyes shifting between Ianto and the dial that kept inching towards zero.

"Just a few more, wow, you're a real natural at this." He encouraged.

Ianto's eyes shot up to meet his captain's as he lifted an eyebrow, muscles in his face working overtime.

"Three…" Jack groaned when the sucking only increased.

"Two…" Ianto quickened his pace, Jack watching his every move eagerly.

"One…" Jack's voice trailed off into a deep moan.

"Zero!" Jack announced with a cry just as Ianto resurfaced, licking his lips clean from the milky substance, Jack watching him hungrily. God, he wished he has ordered a milkshake when Ianto had.

**So how was that? Let me know. **


	2. Big

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of ****Torchwood; it all belongs to the BBC. **

**Note: alright, another ****drabble. Let's begin. **

**Word count: 167**

_Big_

"Wow, it is very big." Ianto's voice could have shamed some of the most religious worshipers on this planet.

"Why thank you." Jack answered, trying to hide his grin.

"Wow, but honestly, how do you do it?"

"Well, there are some talents one is born with." Jack's voice held a teasing edge.

"But it is unbelievable, it is unheard of. It is almost legendary." Ianto whispered, bending down to take a closer look.

"I'm glad you think so. I do try after all."

"Yes and you try so very well." Ianto bit his lip, reaching out with a hand to touch.

"Hey, no touching! You'll upset the scrabble stones and I will have to start all over."

Ianto grinned and pressed the stopwatch off. It was without a doubt that Jack had won the challenge of coming up with the longest words within thirty seconds using the scrabble letters and Ianto couldn't deny it; he was a little bit envies of his captain.

The end

**I hope you liked it. Review and send some inspirations of you would. **


	3. To make it fit

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood or IKEA. **

**Note: had some more inspiration. **

**Warning: bashing of a known brand**

**Word count: 291**

_To make it fit_

"It isn't going to fit, Jack." Ianto tried to keep hide his smile but Jack could just hear that he was failing miserably.

"I'm going to make it fit, don't worry." Jack's voice was slightly strained.

"Well, I don't want you to strain anything, you know, with you being the boss and all." Ianto rolled his eyes as he looked over his shoulder at Jack before he added, looking back at the stopwatch in his hand. "Just 30 more seconds."

"Yes, yes, I'm getting a move on!" Jack grunted. "And besides, if I do strain something, you'll just have to give it a rub, don't you?"

"Twenty seconds, "was the answer that floated back to him. Jack cursed.

"Say, Ianto, you didn't come up with this challenge so I _would _strain something and you just had to give it a rub?"

"Ten seconds.' Ianto was just a bit pink in the face but he kept his eyes stubbornly on the stopwatch.

"Can't you just give me a little bit more time?" Jack groaned, sounded slightly breathless.

"Five seconds."

"Ianto, how about giving me a hand here?"

"Three, two, one, zero!" Ianto turned just as Jack gave a cry of frustration. He raised an eyebrow and remarked. "I told you it wouldn't fit."

Jack's pout was adorable and Ianto finally burst out laughing. It seemed that even the great Torchwood captain was no match for IKEA furniture.

The end

**Well more words then I anticipated but well, I hardly think that anyone of us doesn't know how hard it is to piece furniture together. Review please. **


	4. Finding

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't owe a thing of Torchwood; sadly it still belongs to the BBC. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I seem to get the inspiration from the strangest places and conversations these days. **

**Word count: 262**

_Finding_

"Ianto?"

A grunt that came from below him was the only responds Jack received.

"Ianto?"

This time there was a thump that made Jack raise his hips slightly and fought the urge to look down.

He frowned at the stopwatch and waited a moment before he asked again. "Ianto, do you need a map to find the correct spot, perhaps? It isn't difficult to find, you know, just press forward, rotate a little perhaps and even add an extra finger. Unless you need me to smooth the way for you?"

"No, I've got it, Jack, thanks!" Ianto's voice was muffled.

"Are you sure? I mean I can always show you how it is done if you want."

There was a louder thump this time and some cursing as Ianto finally emerged.

"It is impossible to see anything down there!" The younger man growled, looking flustered and put out.

Jack turned on his back and said. "You still haven't found it?"

"Jack, you would have felt it if I had!"

Jack frowned, looking at the stopwatch before back at the tousled head in between his legs. "But you said that you could find it. You told me that you had lots of practice."

"Well, I give up! Jack, you win! It is utterly impossible to find the plug for your ventilator if you store it underneath your bed, especially within a minute! It can't be done!"

And as Ianto continued to rant Jack merely smiled fondly and pressed the stopwatch off. Yes, he decided, looking at Ianto, winning did have its benefits.

**Hope you liked it. **


	5. Twisted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or the game Twister. **

**Note: Well, it has finally happened, I'm actually writing slash now. Let's begin.**

**Warning: slash and inappropriate use of a game**

**Word count: 356**

_Twisted_

"Alright, down on your knees." Jack ignored the look Ianto was sending him.

"On my knees? Isn't that a bit barbaric?"

"Well, you did agree to the adjustment of the rules that instead of using feet, we'll be using our knees." Jack grinned and reached out to spin the spinner. "S, are you giving up?"

"In your dreams." Ianto answered, lowering himself to the brightly colored mat as he awaited further instructions.

"Right, left knee on yellow." Jack finally said before placing his hand back on the blue circle.

"And this change of rules doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you just like seeing me in different positions that you can normally only manage with a kama sutra teacher?" Ianto stretched out further to remain comfortable.

"Nope, none at all! And while we're sharing now, how would you know all about those positions?"

"Ianto rolled his eyes and ignored question as he said. "Just spin the spinner!"

Jack dipped his head once and complied, calling out. "Left hand on red."

It was quite a shuffle but in the end, and Ianto wasn't quite sure how it had happened, he was looking up at Jack, who was grinning down at him. His hands were on either end of the mat though his knees were slightly closer but still, he was spread underneath Jack whose knee was in between his spread ones.

"How are you going to manage to spin the spinner now?" He asked, to buy himself time as he raised an eyebrow. "You can't reach it now."

"Oh, I'm simply not going to spin it."

"Oh?"

"Yep, I'm going to do something else instead."

"And what is that?" Ianto was slightly breathless as he stared up at Jack. His arms trembled before they gave out and his back hit the mat with a loud thud. Jack didn't seem to care as he adjusted his position slightly so he was leaning over Ianto and said.

"I'm going to kiss you." And as Jack's lips touched his own, Ianto forgot all about the stopwatch and the supposed game they had been playing.

The end.

**So I hope you liked it. It has been way to long since I played twister. **


	6. Stop

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood. It all belongs to the BBC. **

**Note: Okay I wrote this while in school and on the way home in the train. This doesn't have much to do with a stopwatch anyway. **

**Warning: slash**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Word count: 358**

_Stop_

"Come to…uhm the couch." Jack looked around for a suitable place and finally pulled on Ianto's arm as he settled himself down in obvious comfort. Ianto resisted and playfully Jack added. "I don't bite."

"It's not your bite I'm worried about." Ianto answered but Jack merely smiled, pulling a little bit harder.

Ianto stumbled, landing in Jack's lap who made use of the moment to wrap his arms tightly around the younger man. Jack eyed the tense younger male before him; he really needed to get Ianto to relax and to get him out of his suit. He gently nibbled on the exposed earlobe close to his mouth.

"Ah, you do bite!" Ianto tried to gain control by placing his hand against Jack's broad chest to steady himself.

He struggled when the older man started to pull his jacket away. "Are you trying to get me undressed?" He gasped.

Jack hummed noncomittingly in the back of his throat and tugged on the jacket again before he said. "I'm just trying to get you comfortable."

"Right…"

"You're comfortable with this, aren't you?" Jack's fingers played over Ianto's neck and the younger man shivered.

"Well…" Ianto trailed off as Jack massaged his shoulders with confident strokes as the captain softly said.

"It is alright if you aren't. I can stop…"

"No, don't stop! Who said anything about stopping?" Ianto's eyes flew open, he was not aware he had even closed him. Jack chuckled, the sound vibrating through Ianto.

"So it alright if I do this?" Jack trailed his fingers slowly up from Ianto's shoulder to his neck, gently applying pressure in all the right areas.

Ianto hummed, his eyes closing on their own no matter how he tried to resist.

"And this?" Jack lightly sucked on Ianto's neck, biting down gently. He would stop the moment it became too much for the younger man."

"Jack!" Ianto growled.

"Yes?"

"I'll stun you with the Stun Gun if you stop to switch off that bloody stopwatch!" And as Jack grinned and continued to slowly torture Ianto with careful touches he knew he would never stop. The truth he didn't know how.

**Did you like it? **


	7. New

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood. **

**Note: Alright I'm back. Was too busy with school for a while to find some inspiration but I managed to find some, so here you go.**

**Word count: 242**

_New_

"So last night certainly was innovative." Jack's voice was a soft purr in Ianto's ear as the younger man prepared the coffee.

Ianto tried to focus as Jack's body pressed against his own, the captain's sinful hands on his hips.

"Bordering on the avant – garde really. Too bad the stopwatch broke." Was it just his imagination or did Jack sound a little bit upset?

"Well if you hadn't sat on it then we could've used it again." Ianto looked over his shoulder.

"I was a bit preoccupied! And it wasn't like you were paying any attention either!"

"Excuse me, I was busy!" Ianto turned around to stare at Jack. The captain was much closer then he originally anticipated. Ianto could almost feel Jack's body heat.

"Your task wasn't that hard! I had to do all the hard work! You just stood there and gave directions!"

"It was your idea!"

"You weren't complaining!" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, captain but you wanted to redecorate your office, not me!" And with those words Ianto ducked underneath Jack's arm to deliver the coffee, leaving a silent Jack in his wake who had to find a new stopwatch and soon.

**Hope you liked it. Send me some inspiration please. **


	8. Replacing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood except my much treasured dvds and nothing more, sadly, I can only play with them and fantasize. **

**Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. Let's begin.**

**Word count: 329**

_Replacing_

"Can I help you, sir?" The young woman was gazing at Jack in a shy manner. It seemed that it had taken up most of her courage simply to step up to him and ask her question.

"Actually, now that you mention it, yes you can." Jack answered with a smile, turning around to regard the young saleswoman who judging by her expression clearly had not been anticipating an answer.

Her eyes widen and she murmured. "Oh."

"You see, I'm in need of a new stopwatch." Jack leaned forward to whisper to her confidentially like they were sharing a secret.

She mimicked his movements unconsciously as she whispered. "And what kind were you looking for?"

"One with buttons. My…partner likes buttons."

"Right and how many buttons were you looking for?" The woman clearly thought Jack was leading her on.

"As many buttons as possible. Buttons fascinate him. It is why he adores my coat. It isn't only what's underneath the coat that strikes his fancy." The young woman looked confused, Jack noticed with a smile. She brightened after a moment and led him over to a display of the latest digital stopwatches.

"Oh, you don't have one that isn't digital?"

The poor woman looked at him oddly before she blurted out. "But aren't those a bit old fashioned?"

"You think I'm an old fashioned kind of guy?" Jack pretended to be hurt.

"No of course not!" The girl hastened to say.

Jack raised an eyebrow and the girl quickly tried to amend the situation. "You look very modern actually…"

"I'm! I'm into sex before the first date and all that! Or just sex and no dating, whichever comes first!" Jack winked at her before he pointed at the only none digital stopwatch the shop owned. "That one will do."

And as the blushing young woman hastened to send Jack off with his new stopwatch, Jack's mind was already ahead in thinking of the ways he could do Ianto.

**Hope you liked it. Yes, I had to drag the poor woman into this. Review please. **


	9. Coming Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood. It all belongs to the writers and the BBC.**

**Note: Thanks for the review. Alright since it is nearly ****international Coming Out Day and there was something in the paper about it this came to me. It doesn't feature a stopwatch, let's begin.**

**Word count: 500**

_Out of the closet:_

"Jack, do you have the results from the tests done on the junk that came through the rift?" Toshiko Sato's voice drifted up the stairs and through the open door of Jack's office.

Inside the office the two busy men broke apart, breathing heavily as Jack eyed Ianto appreciating. "Jack, Tosh is coming up! The Welshman stated the obvious, searching for his clothing around the office.

The sounds of footsteps coming up the iron staircase made the captain of Torchwood think quickly. Pulling his shirt on he pushed the younger man towards the closet door that led to his wardrobe where Jack kept his spare clothes.

He opened the door and pushed Ianto inside. "Be silent…"

Ianto raised an eyebrow and looked up and down Jack's body. The captain was only wearing his shirt, how was he going to hide his lower half from the perceptive woman? Especially with Jack's ability not to keep anything quite.

The door closed and Ianto was left in the dark. He silently tried to settle in a different position in the small space without hurting himself. He finally stepped back and only the plank that held Jack's trousers so he had some more space.

The wooden boards creaked ominously and Ianto bit lip when Tosh said. "I thought Ianto was here."

"He had to step outside for a moment, what can I do for you? I'm a bit busy!"

Was it just his imagination or did Jack's voice sound a little bit strained? Well who wouldn't be when sitting upon your office chair with only your desk hiding your arousal and nakedness?

"Yeah, could you come down? I found some unsettling things on the computer that I want to show you."

"Does it have to be now or can it wait?"

"It won't take long." Tosh said.

Ianto leaned forward against the door to elevate the cramp that was beginning to build in his leg.

"I'm busy!"

"You're not doing anything!"

The next moment the wardrobe door fell open and Ianto barely had a moment to feel embarrassed as he toppled out to land hard on the office floor. He quickly stood up and said, forcing himself not to turn red as Tosh's eyes flew over his naked body and Jack eyed him hungrily.

"The wardrobe door has been fixed. You were wrong, the door doesn't jam."

"Yeah thanks…"

"Well, it is back to work for me." Tosh finally said. She turned before she said over her shoulder. "You were right, Jack, you were busy with doing Ianto! But I'm glad you're both at least out of the closet."

The end

**I hope you liked it. I did this when I was tired and on my way home from school so sorry if it doesn't make sense sometimes. Review please. **


	10. shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood. **

**Note: In between travelling to the U.K and watching Torchwood Children of Earth I found the time to type up this drabble. Let's begin so I can get back to watching Day 3.**

**Word count: 247**

_Shopping:_

"Okay, we're going shopping!" Jack declared with a big grin as he shot into his coat.

"Shopping? That is the reason why you send everybody home early so that we could go shopping?" Ianto was gob smacked.

"Well, we're going to go shopping for toys." Jack put his arm around Ianto's shoulders and steered the Welshman from his office.

"Toys?! Jack, do you need to tell me something? Is somebody pregnant perhaps? You know that you need to tell me these things because there are arrangements to be made and…" Ianto was confused and adorable in his ramblings. Jack smirked.

"Not that kind of toys, silly! These toys aren't suitable for children. They're _special _toys."

"Oh, then why are we going shopping? I thought that you were satisfied in _that _area?" Ianto's eyes couldn't quite hide the hurt that flashed behind him and Jack smiled.

"I'm very satisfied." Jack was quick to say before he dropped his voice and looked around at the deserted hub before he whispered. "I just like the look on your face when you get into the mood…"

"Now who is being silly? I've got everything I need to put me into the mood right here." And as Ianto pressed his smirking captain against the desk behind them, Jack decided that browsing shops was more for females anyway and he could always take his man back to his office to look at toys on the internet, the pictures were enough stimulation.

The end.

**I hope you liked it. Review of course. **


	11. Sick

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm not feeling well so I'm making our heroes sick as well, ha, just because I can! Now this is important. I have a new Torchwood story out that nobody read or reviewed so everybody who is reading this, go read my other story when you're done. It is called the Ending of the World! I need feedback, positive feedback! **

**Word count: 146**

_Sick_

"Ianto, I'm sending you home!" Jack's voice seemed to come from very far away and Ianto opened his eyes blearily. He jerked up from where he had been sitting, dozing behind the computer.

"No, I'm fine!" He protested as his head throbbed in union with his heartbeat and the world tilted dangerously. Then those wonderful large hands steadied him.

"You are ill! You need care!"

"Then take care of me." Ianto slurred as he leaned back against Jack's warm body. He felt so cold inside and he shivered despite the warm sweater he was wearing.

"Don't worry. I will." Jack soothed as the captain reached out turn the computer off and shut off the stopwatch Ianto had been playing with.

"But your work…"

"You are far more important." And Ianto knew that this time, it wasn't the fever that was making him feel so warm suddenly.

**Review and then seriously, go read and review the other story!**


	12. Sharing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood. **

**Note: Sequel to the other story. Right go and read the Ending of the World, now! I don't know if Jack can get ill or not but in my world he can and since I'm feeling crappy, I'm making him feel crappy, thus is the power of an author. **

**Word count: 202**

_Sharing_

"You made me sick." Jack's hoarse voice came from behind the steam that rose from the tea cup Ianto had brought him in which the captain was sniffling into.

"Well, you were so keen on sharing." Ianto said in a dry voice as he handed Jack another clean tissue and disposed of the old ones with a straight face. He had had lots of practice in keeping a straight face while dealing with the most disgusting things.

"That doesn't include germs."

"Well, we share a bed so it was bound to happen."

"I should fire you…"The thread sounded hollow and it was followed by a miserable cough.

"You should marry me because I'm the only one that takes care of you after your temper tantrum. Even Owen left!"

"I am ill!"

"Currently, you are being an asshole about it."

"Lucky for you that I have one. But we'll talk about that marriage thing another time when I can think clearly because you wouldn't want me to say no so the proposal so I can get some rest, now would you?"

And as Ianto pressed the stopwatch he hoped it wasn't that long till Jack was better because Ianto liked his captain well.

**Hope you liked it. **


	13. applied

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood. I just let them out to play once in a while when the BBC isn't using them.**

**Note: More people need to read the other story, go read and review. Okay let's begin. Sorry for the delay but my muse took a long vacation and this was what came to mind when I was filling in my application sheet for the uni.**

**Word count: ****146**

_Applied_

"Jack, they don't mean undressing me when the application sheet ask for applied bio science." Ianto just couldn't sound as annoying as he wanted to. Jack's large hands were making sure that he was feeling particurlally good humored towards the captain.

He was busy filling in an application sheet for Jack to attend the Torchwood Conference in London next month but Jack was busy with something else.

"I'll show them my pratical skills." Jack murmured, pulling his mouth away from Ianto's neck for a moment.

"They won't be very impressed with your record…"

"Oh _that _will impress anyone." Much to his shame Ianto had to agree.

"Shall we see what grade I'll be getting for my human anatomy knowledge?" And as Jack dragged Ianto off, the Welschman knew the applicationsheet could wait, they had other things to apply their hands and minds to.

The end

**So I suppose that the next chapter will be when they attend the conference. What mischief will our boys get up to I wonder? Review and send some ideas please. **


	14. ensnared

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood. It belongs to the BBC and the writers. **

**Note: Thank you for all the reviews. Merry Christmas to all of course :d. Sorry for the delay in updates but as usual my life has been far too hectic. Anyway let's begin.**

**Word count: 242**

_Ensnared_

"How is the cooperation between the members of your team, captain?" Jack spared a glance towards Ianto, who was on the other side of the crowded room.

He smiled and answered. "I demand that members of my team are operable in all demands of the field and are fully flexible with their time."

"That sounds like a dream." The young woman he had been talking to smiled dreamily. Jack looked towards Ianto again. His lover was talking to an older man who clasped him on the shoulder and smiled at him in a way Jack didn't like.

"Yes, it is." He answered absentmindedly.

"He must be a dream too." The younger woman said knowingly with a grin at Jack as he glanced back at her.

"Yes, he is." Jack sighed. Never before had he been afraid that Ianto might leave him, except for now. He looked at the other man. He could offer Ianto so much more than Jack could. Ianto could have love and a healthy relationship between them; instead of whatever it was that Jack was offering him.

"I think he knows that he has ensnared you in his web and he doesn't seem to be looking to expand his horizon anytime soon. Though, just to be sure, go and show him what he has caught." The younger woman was just the way Jack liked her and with another handsome and relieved smile her way, he did just that.

**That is it for now. I hope you liked it. Review of course. **


	15. caught

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood. It all belongs to the BBC.**

**Note: Well two updates in one day, you guys must love me and reward me with a lot of ideas and ****reviews: P. Anyway, on with the chapter. **

**Word count: 167**

_Caught_

"No, I'm really not interested. I'm right at home in Cardiff." Ianto said for the third time through clenched teeth.

The man in front of Ianto didn't seem to want to take no for an answer. Ianto looked around the room in search of Jack but he couldn't find the elusive captain.

The man opened his mouth but Ianto startled when he felt a possessive arm slip around his waist and Jack answered from behind him. "Are you attempting to steal my butler/bodyguard? You have to offer him something very tempting to keep him."

"And I'm not tempted in the slightest." Ianto leaned back against Jack's chest.

"And here I was going to offer you a pay raise." Jack smiled at Ianto.

"Well, I'm tempted." Ianto completely forgot whatever the other man had been talking about and offering him now that Jack was here.

"It is a good thing that I caught you then."

"And never release me."

"Never!" Jack promised as their lips sealed it.

**So what should our boys get up to next? Perhaps a little bit of fun at dinner? Send some ideas and review of course. **


	16. mix up

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood. **

**Note: Thank you for the review. So I made this when I took a break from revising for my biology exam. It seems to be less about stopwatch and more ****about just drabbles. Perhaps I should change the title. Please let me know what you think.**

**Word count: ****446**

_Mix up_

"There seems to have been a mix up with our rooms." Jack wondered what Ianto was trying to say. His lover handsome face revealed nothing.

"Oh, what happened?" He asked, shifting his weight slightly on his aching feet. After standing for most of the day even Jack was starting to feel a rare exhaustion.

"They gave one of our rooms away to somebody else and now one of us will have to share a room with somebody else."

"Well if they gave your room away then you can only share your room with me! And if it my room, well I suppose I can be bothered to bunk in with you." Jack was trying to joke but he feared that he was failing. He tried to find a smile in Ianto's pale face but there was none.

"Good, then it has been settled." Ianto turned to go back to the front desk and desperately Jack called out.

"So which room was it?"

"Mine."

"Then please remember that I'm not comfortable with you sharing your room with anybody else but me. And this isn't me as your captain speaking…" _Perhaps that will show that I want him close_

Jack forced a smile to his face in the hopes of coaxing Ianto out of the silent mood he had been in but Ianto merely nodded. Jack felt a strange tightening in his chest, one he hadn't experienced many times.

Perhaps he had been the one who had mixed up in reading Ianto's feelings for me? Perhaps the old man who had tried to coax Ianto away from Jack and Torchwood 3 had stirred a longing in Ianto that Jack couldn't satisfy.

He turned away and stared at the wall.

"When I press this stopwatch in my hand you have got three minutes to go upstairs, go to your room, undress and wait for me and your reward while I go and take care of things." And with the press of the warm body against his own and the seductive purr in his ear, Jack suddenly knew that as Ianto kissed him, where everybody could see, that he hadn't been mistaken at all, Jack was everything Ianto was and everything was as clear as glass between them.

**So what should our boys do for breakfast? Let me know about a possible title. **


	17. backing it up

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood. It all belongs to the BBC. **

**Note: Yes, it has been a ****ridiculous long time since I last updated but I couldn't help myself, I didn't have any inspirations. But a short holiday fixed that. I believe it is called an inflatable bed but I'm not sure. Let's begin.**

**Word count:**** 242**

_Backing it __up_

"Pump it harder"

"I'm! Perhaps you should try blowing it!"

"I'm working as hard as I can!"

"I can't see any proof of that. It is still soft and flaccid."

"Perhaps you aren't doing your job as well as you should?" Ianto's voice was slightly breathless. His glare however was as hard as ever. Jack rolled his eyes.

"When you invited me to your rooms I had a completely different idea than this."

"It isn't my fault. I told you there had been a mix up." Ianto growled.

"Does it involve me pumping until I'm sore?"

"You sore? I should be the one that is sore!"

"You are just sitting there holding it!"This time it was Jack who lost his patience.

"This isn't working." Ianto finally confessed.

"No kidding. Shall we announce defeat and just share the bed together? We have done that before." Ianto nodded and Jack grimaced as he moved his sore muscles.

They collapsed on the bed together and Jack an arm around his lover.

"Besides, I don't want to condemn you to sleep on the inflatable bed."

"_Me_? This is my room…."

"I'm the Torchwood captain and the most senior member."

"Don't pull rank on me! You don't have anything to back up your claim of being a captain." Ianto scoffed.

"Mmm, I'll show you some backing up of that claim." And Jack convinced Ianto in the only way he knew how. By loving him.

**My friend and I were struggling to fill the inflatable bed with air and I was the one who had to pump the air in and my friend was holding the ventilator so we had some fun with this. Review of course. **


	18. breakfast part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood. **

**Note: Another one, yay, short but sweet.**

**Word count: 100**

_Breakfast part 1_

"Breakfast in bed for my favorite butler/bodyguard."

Tiredly Ianto opened his eyes. Why did he have to wake up? He had been having the most wonderful dream, that he was spending the night with Jack.

Though the scene that met his eyes was even better. Jack was holding nothing but a tray filled with breakfast.

He raised his eyes to see Jack's sly smile as the captain purred. "Don't fancy breakfast?"

"I fancy you."

"That can be arranged. Only good boys that finished their plate get dessert." It was the fastest Ianto had ever eaten.

The end

**I said it was short. So I need ideas for breakfast part two, especially with food related fun and items. Review of course. **


	19. Archiving

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood. **

**Note: I recently bought the Torchwood Archives and in the episode Where They Keep Killing Suzie, it says in Jack's report that the hub CCTV was shut down for four hours so the a diagnostic could be run on the camera's and nothing happened during that time that the camera's weren't on. And he needed to ****acquire a new stopwatch because the other one had been damaged when he and Ianto moved the desk. He stayed behind with Ianto to do some inventory, yeah right. I couldn't help myself that my mind came up with this long drabble. This is a kind of stand alone.**

**Word count: 710**

_Archiving_

"So, Jack, exactly what happened to the stopwatch?" Gwen leveled the captain with a stare that always worked on guilty teenager. But it didn't seem to work on Jack. The Torchwood captain merely shrugged, a grin plastered on his face as he said.

"How should I know? Ianto and I were doing the inventory; we made sure the archives are up to date."

"Then why isn't there any CCTV footage from the incident? We can watch what happened to the stopwatch. Ianto was always so careful of it. I can't believe he would have just leave it on the floor and be so careless."

Jack had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Ianto had been more than a little distracted when they had been on the desk. How were they supposed to know that the desk would move when two people were doing well, that on it? It wasn't as if you asked that at a store when you bought the thing. Though next time they went furniture shopping, Jack was going to go along, just in case.

Gwen was standing before Jack together with Owen en Toshiko. Jack had just informed them of the Great Problem. His team members were not surprised by Jack's problems but even the respected members of Torchwood had blinked at the mentioning of this problem.

"They were out of order because we had to run a diagnostic on them. They had to be updated. So yeah, we turned them off."

"Weren't you the one who told us never to turn the CCTV off?"

"Yeah, but…"

"What could have possibly happened? So a file could have dropped down and fallen down on somebody's head…oh oops, I mean it would have been pushed by an alien trying to take out Jack by hitting him with a file but we didn't see that because the CCTV was turned off." Owen rolled his eyes. Ianto walked in with coffee, confused to see everybody in Jack's office.

"Should I have brought more coffee?"

"No, Jack was just telling us about a problem he has been facing and the unbeatable captain of Torchwood finally found something he can't handle."

Ianto glanced at Jack and raised an eyebrow. Jack had to suppress the memory that rose in his mind. He found that he had handled everything rather well yesterday, Ianto certainly wasn't complaining. And neither was Jack. He licked his lips, looking up as Gwen cleared her throat and a pointed look was aimed in his direction. Jack flushed and said.

"Yes, we require a new stopwatch. The other one was damaged."

"The stopwatch is damaged?" Ianto looked at Jack, settling the coffee cup down before him.

"I know that this must be very unsettling but sometimes these things happen."

"Oh well, I'm finally going to get a new stopwatch. I've been trying to break that old thing for years and one wrong move and you manage it." Jack frowned. Why was Ianto not more upset that the stopwatch had broken?

He dismissed the other three, keeping Ianto behind. Owen and Toshiko left grumbling, Gwen with a strange look on her face as she stared at the two men that had been left in the office.

Jack rose from his chair and moved over to Ianto. He stood behind the younger man, his body flush against Ianto's as he purred. "You are not upset with me?"

"Of course not, sir. How could I be when we have achieved such great work yesterday? Nobody has ever done the achieving as thoroughly as we did yesterday."

"I can't wait till the rest sees what we have done to the boardroom. I bet that they would like it."

"Yes, but turning the CCTV off so that we could remodel the board room wasn't the only reason why we turned it off, now was it, captain? Want to see if we can evade the cameras?" Jack was only too happy to comply because well, he was the captain and the boss and it was his duty to make sure that no blind spots on the CCTV and how he went about it, well, let's just say that monitoring the CCTV just got a whole lot more interesting.

The end.

**I couldn't help myself. So what do you think?**


	20. Without you

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood. **

**Note: I was inspired by my music. Sorry for the lack of update. My life has been crazy. I need ideas badly. **

**Word count: 470**

_Without you_

_How would I ever live without you when you get sick of this planet and leave it and me? Could you? Could you leave when that doctor of you turns up and takes you with him? _

Ianto never said those words. He never said how much it would bother him that they were living on borrowed time. It didn't matter if Jack left the planet or Ianto died, whichever came first, no in the end, one of them would end up alone. Being forced to make due on memories alone.

He never said to Jack how much he loved him. He never said how much he needed him. He suspected that he showed it in every gesture he made and every embrace they shared.

He must have shown some of his questions because in the past few weeks Jack had initiated contact between them. He had invited Ianto to share the night and one night he had turned up on Ianto's doorstep. Ianto invited his captain in as easily as he had let him into his heart.

_Can I let you go when you ask for it? Can I release you when you want to roam? Can I stand to see you leave, knowing that you will never be back? _

He was jostled from these depressing thoughts when Jack suddenly appeared in front of him. Ianto hastily shuffled some papers around the desk to look as though he had been working but his captain couldn't be fooled.

Jack's smile was gentle and amused and he dropped a kiss on Ianto's forehead as he whispered. "Come with me tonight. I am going to take you far away from this place and make you forget whatever it is that you are remembering."

_But that is just it, Jack. These aren't memories. They are promises of things to come. And you can't take those away but I will allow you to make new memories that will have to carry me through when we end. _

That night, it was almost as if Jack wanted to proof something to Ianto. Each kiss, each caress seemed to have a hidden depth. But it wasn't the hands that brought Ianto pleasure and hope. No, it was Jack's eyes that seemed to express everything that Jack could never say.

And in the end when they lay in each other's arms and Jack's breathing evened out, Ianto knew that he would never had to try to live without his captain because he carried a large piece of Jack's heart. And Jack would never willingly leave him, just as Ianto would never willingly leave Jack.

And for them both, it was enough to know that they would never have to be without the other. And Ianto finally fell asleep, secure in the love that Jack Harkness gave him.

**It isn't that I normal write this but my Ipod was on shuffle mode and a sad song came on that inspired me. Review please. **


	21. personal development

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood. **

**Note: Thank you for the reviews. Yes, it is long overdue but here it is, another drabble. **

**Word count: 197**

_Personal development_

"Why do I need to work on a personal development plan? I think that I'm _developed _enough and you personally agree." Jack could whine but Ianto chose to ignore it.

"New UNIT rules, Jack." He merely said, collecting the empty coffee mug from Jack's desk.

"I'm sure that if we just send them a picture they won't ask me for any more plans because I'm already perfect."

Ianto had to agree, even when he wouldn't say it outloud. Jack was perfect in every way and he knew it.

"Though I can think of one thing that needs further development." Jack's smile was positively predatory.

"Oh and what's that?" Ianto turned on his way out of the office and back to his daily tasks.

"Our stamina, we always finish early."

"I can't be held responsible that you don't have the intellect needed to a satisfying round of scrabble."

"I can only bow down to your superiority." Jack rose from behind his desk and Ianto turned towards Jack.

"You should get on your knees and worship me."

"I will." And with that promise Jack pulled Ianto into his office and they indeed did some _personal development _together."

**That is it for now. I hope that you liked it. Review of course. **


	22. Dancing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood. **

**Note: I was watching a dance movie and a dance show yesterday and I wanted to do my spin on the dance scene at Gwen's wedding. So spoiler alert. Let's begin.**

**Word count: ****966**

_Dancing_

Ianto stood of to the side to the side of the dance floor. His gaze was drawn to the pairs slowing swaying to the music and to one pair in particular. They were beautiful together, nobody could deny that.

Jack was dancing with Gwen, both smiling at each other, their eyes holding one another as if they were sharing secrets. For a confusing moment Ianto felt an unfamiliar emotion flare in his chest, jealousy.

They were just dancing, nothing more. Gwen's heart belonged to Rys but now Ianto couldn't help but wonder. Jack had never looked at him like he was looking at Gwen now. Gwen's eyes were on Rys who was at the bar and she smiled in a way Ianto wanted to be smiling.

He wanted to dance with Jack but he knew that it wasn't something he could do. He was merely here to take care of things. To be part of the cleanup operation. His duty was to make sure that the guests would have the celebration they deserved after the drama from this afternoon.

He wasn't here to dance. Especially with Jack. He could dance with Gwen, which he planned to, Tosh, which if Owen didn't ask her soon he would.

Jack hadn't even looked at him the entire evening when they had been busy except for now. Ianto glanced up when he felt the weight of the captain's eyes upon him. Jack smiled at him and winked as Gwen giggled.

_Oh what the hell!_

Ianto took a deep breath and then stepped onto the dance floor. He deserved a dance with the man he loved just as any bloke around here. He sure as hell was going to get one too.

"Go on and ask him. He's been so busy; he deserves a dance with his captain…"

Ianto could feel himself stiffening but he forced his face to be blank. He cleared his throat, not even allowing Jack the time to speak. Gwen immediately backed away with a radiant smile and even Jack's eyes seemed to light up but Ianto was sure that was just wishful thinking.

He knew that this one dance could even be too much in some crowds but he didn't care. Everybody deserved to be happy at a wedding, including him.

He moved forward and Jack's arm around his waist was very familiar but Ianto held himself at a respectable distance.

"You are a braver man then I am, Ianto. I have been trying to gather the courage to dance with you the entire time."

"Do not be coy with me, Jack. You are a brave man. If you had wanted to dance all you had to do was ask. But it would be alright to be seen dancing with your female coworkers but not with your lover. There is no need for secrecy here, Jack."

The blue eyes of his captain held his captive. The easy silence that had hung between them was gone now as was Jack's smile. In fact, the man looked downright sad.

"What was I trying to keep a secret then?" Jack's hand were steady and his steps even but Ianto knew he was hurting Jack and yet he couldn't seem to stop speaking.

"Me! You do not want to be seen with me. What happened to the confident Jack Harkness who didn't care what people thought of him?"

"He fell in love with a brilliant man! A man who I don't deserve because he is a much better man then I will ever be. A man who reduces me, a conman from the 51st century to a stuttering fool who is too afraid to ask his partner for a dance because he is afraid that he will get turned down. That is what happened to Jack Harkness? That Jack that can't wait for the day to come that he can walk hand in hand with his lover out of the Hub and go to their shared apartment and who secretly dreams of one day dancing to their own song at their own wedding, that Jack is the one who is hidden underneath the confidence."

Jack's eyes were pleading with him to understand something that even Jack was afraid of exploring. Because in that moment he knew that if he said yes, Jack would fall harder for him then he ever had before and when Ianto died, it would destroy Jack in ways that no man, not even Jack Harkness, could repair from.

"All of this over a simple dance." He said instead, reaching up to brush Jack's hair away from his face and to rest his hand against the captain's cheek.

"It is never a simple dance between you and me. It is more a step."

"A step forward?"

Jack's smile was back and his eyes shone. "Yes, a huge step forward because in my world, all dances at weddings are danced by people who love each other."

"But you were dancing with Gwen earlier." Ianto pointed out.

"Yes, I was. She's my friend and besides, there aren't that many Torchwood weddings and she was a willing partner so I could practice my steps."

"Is that so? Why would you need to practice?"

"Because I wanted this dance to be perfect."

"Jack, dancing with you like this is already perfect so it wouldn't have mattered if you had stepped on my toes or danced out of tune."

"Then I know something that will make it even more perfect." And as Jack's lips touched his own in the most perfect kiss Ianto could have imagined, he knew that he would never have to be jealous again because Jack loved him and as long as Ianto knew that, he didn't care who Jack danced with because he always came home to Ianto.

**It was slightly longer then I imagined. Review please. **


	23. Comfort

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood. **

**Note: I know it has been awfully quite around me but I've been really busy so I want to apologize for that. Let's begin.**** I was eating Chinese and this came to me as some sort of comfort food. Food that makes you feel good. Since a close friend of my family recently died, I am going to use that as a trigger here. I can imagine that while Ianto may not have told many people of what he does in his job and that he is a very secretive man, he also has friends so just imagine what would happen if you heard that somebody has died. **

**Word count 1211**

_Comfort_

"Chinese is one of the best comfort food." Toshiko said, as one day the team took their break from the usual pizza and instead ordered Chinese takeout.

"Ice-cream is a good second." Gwen piped her, sharing a grin with Tosh as Owen said.

"Only women can talk about finding comfort in food. Food is only used to make your body function properly. Comfort comes from other places…such as…" Owen frowned and immediately Tosh and Gwen were on the defensive.

"You can't even think what brings you comfort."

"Oh like hell I can. Sex and alcohol. It's that is what I have to look forward to at night then I know that all is right with the world no matter how many aliens or scum that came through the rift may be knowing on my door in the morning."

Ianto tuned the conversation out. He had trouble to focus upon it anyway. He stared at his plate, trying to work up an appetite. Not that he had much at the moment. The phone call had come this afternoon, when he had been out front and it had caught him off guard.

Jenn, a friend he had known from Uni had died suddenly and tragically in a car crash. They had been close; she had been a friend from Lisa and one Ianto's closest friends. It was one of the few he had kept in touch with since Lisa' '"death", even when he had moved back from London.

A hand touched his thigh underneath the table, stroking gently as Ianto raised his eyes. His eyes caught the Jack's blue ones and Jack's eyes expressed concern, asking him what was wrong and to confide in Jack. Ianto wanted to but not at this table, not like this…

"Oi, tea boy, if we're talking comfort then I say that we need coffee." Owen cut in sharply with a grin at Ianto.

"Of course, immediately as if I would leave you all without your coffee." Ianto forced a smile to his face. He knew he had been too quiet and pale for their liking. He got to his feet, trying not to notice the glance Jack shot Owen.

"Ianto, do we have any more hot chocolate? All this talk has got me craving for some chocolate." Gwen smiled at him and Ianto nodded.

"One hot chocolate, Tosh, you want any? And coffee for everybody else."

Tosh's quick nod seemed to be enough for Ianto as Jack rose and said. "I'll give you a hand."

Immediately Ianto shook his head. He knew the reason why Jack wanted to help and he couldn't accept that. He would say things he may regret later and that was something he didn't want.

"No, sir, stay seated. Besides, everybody else has to do the dishes while I prepare the coffee."

Xx

In the end it was Ianto who was responsible for the dishes of course. You would think that with all the alien technology there would be a dishwasher stored somewhere but as of yet, Ianto hadn't managed to discover it.

He closed his eyes as he rested his hands in the warm soapy water. His shoulders sagged as the grief finally descended upon him.

A hand touched his shoulder and he startled, glancing to his left to see Jack leaning against the counter. "I have sent the others home." The captain merely said a hint of a grin on his face.

"I will finish here…" He cleared his throat to try and clear his voice from the thickness of tears that were threatening to spill over. It came over as if he had a severe cold. Jack frowned before he took a step closer and said.

"You don't have to go. You can stay with me and we could do some more _research_." Jack's emphasis on the word was too much and Ianto glanced away.

"Thank you, sir but no thanks…" He would never cry in front of anybody, not even his lover. Hands were splayed over his hips and Jack leaned against him, resting his head on Ianto's shoulder before Jack's hands came to rest over Ianto's in the warm water and Jack said.

"We don't have to do that. We can do other things. We can talk, or cuddle in front of the TV. You know, stuff couples do when they don't feel like sex." He must look really bad if Jack was suggested these things. Jack never did, even when he said that they were a couple.

He shrugged, not sure what he wanted. Jack was still leaning against his back as he whispered. "Talk to me, Ianto. I…"

"What will you do, Jack? This is something you can't fix. You may have experience with these things but you can't fix this…"

Ianto turned around, the rage inexplicit and he wasn't sure where it had come from. Jack didn't deserve this but he couldn't help himself.

"Ianto, what happened?"

The question was soft and asked in a tone of voice that told Ianto that if he didn't want to talk, Jack wouldn't press him. He sighed, trying to pull himself together as he began to talk.

"Somebody died…an old friend from Uni. She was the only one I kept in touch with after Lisa….I got a call today and they said that she died in a car crash. She was hit by another car…there was nothing they could do. They already buried her because they couldn't find my number. A mate of hers was flickering through her book one day and found my number and decided to call…."

He was rambling, he realized when Jack held up a hand and said. "Slow down…"

He did, taking a deep breath that hurt. He glanced up once more at Jack, confident that he could keep himself together. That was until Jack spoke again.

"Are you okay?"

The sheer concern behind those words was his undoing and he broke, the sobs that he held at bay all day bursting forth. Arms pulled him into a much needed embrace and Ianto clung to Jack, allowing the captain to comfort him. Gentle hands carded through his hair and Ianto relaxed with a shuddering sigh.

Xx

They were lying close together, sharing Jack's small one person bed. Jack was curled around Ianto, holding him. Ianto's sobs had stopped and he was taking deep breaths.

"You don't have to do this…" He whispered.

"Nonsense, the last time I checked, it was a part that is written about in the handbook of lovers. Comfort your lover when he is grieving. And besides, I want to. I hate to see you suffer. Why didn't you talk to me? God, I would have never let you clean out the autopsy room after that body exploded. I am insensitive jerk."

"Just shut up and hold me." Ianto breathed. Jack smiled at him and then kissed him softly. He cleared his throat and asked. "Stay the night. I know the bed isn't very comfortable but I just want you close by me…."

And as Ianto nodded back at him and Jack smiled and kissed him again, Ianto knew what the best comfort was, somebody who loved you holding you through happiness and heartbreak and through tears and laughter.

**It is slightly longer then normally but everybody deserved that since I don't update all that often anymore. I need ideas, so please post them. Review of course. **


	24. presents

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood. **

**Note: I seem to be in a Torchwood mode lately. Let's begin.**

**Word count: 646**

_Presents_

Breathing out deeply, Jack entered the Hub. He carried the wrapped parcel in his pocket. It was one big thing of his greycoat, the pockets were very deep. Usually Jack kept different things there, such as pieces of papers, pens, sweets or small chocolates. But right now, they were perfect for hiding the present.

He wasn't being sentimental, he told himself but Ianto deserved this. After everything his lover had done for them, he deserved a little something extra. Ianto was usually the last to leave, cleaning up after everybody and making sure that all the paperwork was filed appropriately and such things. Jack couldn't even begin to say how much Torchwood valued Ianto Jones. The man may only function on barely three hours of sleep and yet he still appeared immaculately dressed as always.

Jack was always somebody who may dress nicely but once he was stressed you could tell by his attire. He was not the neatest man on the block, though he would be messier without Ianto.

But there was one thing missing and Jack thought it was pretty important. So cautious he approached the little kitchenette where Ianto was making coffee. He smiled at the younger man's back as Ianto said. "Your coffee is on the desk as usual, sir."

"Uhm, yeah, thanks…not here for the coffee though."

He took the parcel out of his pocket and placed it on the counter. Ianto turned to look at him and Jack pushed the gift towards him. "Open when you are in private…"

Ianto frowned at the flat package before he glanced back up towards Jack. "This better not be another sex toy, Jack…."

"No, no, it is something else. But just, yeah, just open it when I am not here." Jack realized he was stammering. This never happened to him. It was almost as if he was nervous of what Ianto would think of the gift. He shook his head firmly and plastered a smile to his face and said. "I'll go and get that coffee now. "

He walked away, balling his fist in his pocket to prevent himself from turning. If he would, he would have seen the confused expression aimed at his back but instead Jack kept on walking, telling himself that it wasn't important if Ianto liked it, when in fact, deep down, he knew it to be.

Xx

In the end, Jack didn't even have time for coffee. The moment he stepped into his office, the alarm went off and they had to go out to secure the Weevils that had somehow gotten loose. By the time they returned six hours later. Jack was ready to drop. He never felt this tired before and all thoughts of his gifts had been pushed far from his mind. Walking into his office, he didn't register that there was somebody standing there. He glanced up when he spotted Ianto and smiled. The man was a sight for sore eyes, especially when he noticed just what Ianto was wearing.

"So, you like it then?" He had to know.

Ianto's smile was amused as the younger man said. "I do, it was very thoughtful. What's the occasion?"

"Oh, nothing...just wanted to thank you, that's all. And it was the only thing missing from your attire." Ianto kissed him lightly and Jack's gaze was drawn to the silver tie clip that was molded delicately over the red tie. He smiled at it and then leaned in for another kiss.

"If we are exchanging presents, then I have one for you. How would you like to see me in the boardroom with the stopwatch and only wearing the tie and the tie clip? Consider it a thank you present."

And as Jack kissed Ianto again, he knew that the greatest present of all was Ianto himself and nothing could make Jack leave his side.

**I hope you liked it. Please send a review and some ideas. **


	25. snogging

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I was rewatching old episodes of Torchwood and the episode came by in which they all go camping and my mind went into overdrive when snogging was mentioned, and especially Jack's look at Ianto. Let's begin. **

**Word count: 403**

_Snogging_

"So the last person you snogged was Lisa?" Jack's voice was soft and private.

"Yeah, but you knew that, sir." Ianto tried to suppress the desire to tremble with the close proximity of his captain.

The camping trip had been a huge success all things considered, Gwen getting shot and all that and what they had found, it would induce nightmares for weeks but it had been nice to have been away from the Hub, Ianto mused.

"It doesn't mean that I have to like it. But tell me; does snogging mean full tongue on tongue or just a quick peck?" Jack was genuinely interested, Ianto could see.

"You have lived here for years and that is what you wanted to know? I thought that the look you were sending me was implying something else." Ianto normally wasn't that bold but surely Jack had meant _something _with his look, else it had no business being send his way.

"Oh that." Jack smiled. "I was thinking that it was sad that you were suffering alone. I should have been there for you. I have failed you." Jack's smile slid right off.

"It's okay, sir, it isn't your fault."

"It was, I should have asked you about yourself instead of allowing you to suffer in silence. You were right all along. I am a monster."

"Jack, no! It is alright, really. Don't do this. I should have known better and confided into one of you but I haven't. I was blind to what had happened and that she wasn't Lisa any longer. Her mind had been taken over…" Ianto couldn't say anything anymore so he fell silent, a faraway look in his eyes.

"It was still my duty as your boss to try and figure out that there was something that…."

The next thing Jack knew was that a warm mouth closed over his and a coy tongue slid into his mouth to curl around his own. After a too short moment Ianto pulled away.

"Now the last snog I had was you. And besides, if you really want to continue arguing the point of whose fault it is then I suggest we do that over dinner."

"Does it involve more snogging later on?"

"If you're buying, sure." Ianto grinned at him and immediately Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and they walked out of the Hub, he had somebody to buy dinner for.

The end

**Alright I need ideas please. So review of course **


	26. Reality

**Declaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood. **

**Note: I'm in a sad mood and well, I know it has been way too long since I've updated. But this was inspired by Torchwood Miracle Day so huge spoiler alert for those who haven't seen it yet. **

**Warning: character death and spoiler alert. **

**Word count: 384**

_Reality_

Jack had been immortal for so long that he didn't know what it was like to die anymore. He had died so many times and he had been brought back that he didn't know what it was like to live with the fear of dying and not coming back. But it was a fear he had become familiar with in the past few months since the whole earth had become immortal, well except for him. He was mortal.

He had come so close to death in these past few dark months that he found it unsettling and frightening. But there was a bright side to this whole affair. If he died now then there was no coming back and he could join all those people he had lost and especially one person.

He had been thinking a lot of Ianto in the past few months. If only the miracle had come sooner than Ianto would still be alive. These were thought that occupied his waking and sleeping moments.

And now things were drawing to a close. He stood before the edge, literally and he knew that this was it. He looked at Gwen, saw the tears that were reflecting in his own eyes but that wouldn't fall. He nodded at her, telling her to do it and that he was ready.

The shot was fired and he could feel the fire rippling through his chest as the bullet pierced his skin. The shock came a moment later as the world immediately dimmed around him. He fell to his knees, no longer able to support his own weight.

He was being dragged under or rather his soul was lifted into light as he closed his eyes for the last time.

He could feel light all around him, could see it but not with his eyes. Ianto stood before him, eyes meeting his and Jack smiled. He could see the love directed at him, felt it coming from himself as he crushed Ianto to him, not caring that he wasn't holding him with arms. They were finally together…

And that is when he woke up again and looked up into Gwen's face, the world was put to right again. Everybody was mortal except Jack and he knew that his world would never be right again.

The end

**Review please and send some ideas. **


End file.
